herofandomcom-20200223-history
Billy (The Snowman and The Snowdog)
Billy is the main protagonist of the 2012 short film The Snowman and The Snowdog (which is the sequel to the 1982 adaption of the 1978 book The Snowman). ''The Snowman and The Snowdog'' Billy along with his mother and their elderly dog move into a new house (which was previously lived in by James (the protagonist of The Snowman). However a few months later, Billy's dog dies and is buried in the back garden with a devastaed Billy placing it's collar and ball on top of it's grave. As Christmas approaches, Billy writes to Father Christmas, asking for a new dog. Upon writing the letter, Billy gets up and trips on a loose floorboard in his bedroom. Lifting up the floorboard, he finds a toy soldier and toy plane. He also finds a box containg a hat, scarf, pieces of coal, a dried up orange and a photo of James and his snowman. Noticing the snow outside, Billy decides to rebuild the snowman and uses the hat, scarf and pieces of coal and gives the Snowman a new nose. He then uses the remaing snow along with more coal, socks, gloves, and the Snowman's old nose to make a Snowdog. Billy is then called in by his mother as it is his bedtime. At the stroke of midnight, Billy is awoken by a dog barking. He goes downstairs and goes outside and sees that the Snowman and the Snowdog have come to life. The Snowdog finds Billy's dog's ball and plays with it. When the Snowman throws it, it rolls inside Billy's house. The trio go inside to retrieve it, but shortly have to leave as the Snowdog starts to melt from the heat of the fireplace. The trio go back outside, where the Snowman finds a sledge in Billy's shed and goes with Billy and the Snowdog to ride it. The Snowman notices other Snowpeople flying into the sky and follows them, taking Billy and the Snowdog with him. The trio fly through London, but during the journey, the Snowman's nose falls off and lands in an airfield. After retrieving the nose, the trio use a plane there to continue the journey. They arrive at The North Pole and compete in a skiing race with other snowpeople and a penguin. The Snowman and the other snowpeople crash out of the race, but Billy and the Snowdog are able to beat the Penguin to the finish line. Billy then meets Father Christmas who gives him a present. The Snowman then points out to Billy that the sun is rising. The trio then fly back to Billy's house. Billy bids goodbye to the Snowman and the Snowdog. The Snowdog tries to follow Billy inside, but he points out that it will melt if it goes inside. Upon unwrapping his present, Billy finds a collar and places it on the Snowdog, which causes to become an actual dog. Billy and his new dog bid goodbye to the Snowman and go inside to bed. The following morning, Billy wakes up to find the dog gone and worries that he returned to snow and melted, but is relived that it's still alive when he hears it barking downstairs. Billy and the dog go outside to see the Snowman, only to find that he has melted, much to their sadness. Trivia *It is never stated in the film what has become of Billy's father. Wheter he died or has ended his relationship with Billy's mother, he is not mentioned in the film at all. *In 2016 an advert for British clothing company Barbour featured an older Billy and his dog reuniting with the Snowman. In 2017, another advert showed Billy with his wife and young daughter giving the Snowman a Barbour jacket as a present. Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Mute